


Partners

by AnonEhouse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs a partner. He finds Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

John didn't usually look for a partner in the meat market, but the last two had been ridiculously high maintenance, so he'd lowered his sights. Maybe he'd find one that'd be grateful enough to work with him. 

It was pretty much as soul-destroying as he remembered, looking over the prospects. Some had seen better days, some had a really scary look around the eyes, most just plain fell even below his reduced standards. He felt sorry for them, but he needed a partner, not another charity case. 

He was about to leave. And then he saw those big, blue eyes. Very striking. Handsome wasn't exactly necessary, but definitely a plus in John's book. Nice broad shoulders, too. Good chest. Chest is very important. John really liked a good chest. He moved closer. Good backside... hard to tell what the legs were like. He itched to run his hands up those legs, feel the muscle and bone.

He moved through the crowd skillfully, pretending to be interested in someone else. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten his new prospect. He turned and talked to a tall, slender black, watching blue eyes out of the corner of his own eye. After a moment he felt a presence at his back, then a gentle, almost wary, nudge at his shoulder. Before he could turn, there was the unmistakable feel of teeth on his ass.

"Hey!" John turned, ready to defend himself. And stopped. Blue eyes was munching on the power bar he'd stolen from John's back pocket. John laughed and reached out to touch blue eyes' chest. "You think you're smart, don't you?"

Blue eyes snorted in affront, mouth full as he nodded.

"I think we could become good friends." John grabbed a handful of hair and pulled himself onto blue eyes' broad, dusty back and kneed him, urging him towards the corral gate. "You look part Clydesdale, how about I call you Scotty?"

Blue eyes snorted again, shaking his head vehemently.

"Yeah, you're right, not good to be named for a red-shirt. How about McKay?"


End file.
